cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trikymia Dominion
Admission to the Alliance Nation ID: Ruler Name Nation Name: Resource 1: Resource 2: Past Alliances Recruiter No Trikymia Dominion member may be a part of another alliance. Hierarchy Sovereign of the Tempest * The sovereign has complete say in all matters of the alliance. It is his or her responsibility to oversee all happenings within the alliance. He or she is also responsible for appointing the Tempest Lords. The Tempest Duke * In the absence of the Sovereign of the Tempest, the Duke has the authority to make decisions. During all other times, the Duke shall serve as the official link between the Sovereign and the Tempest Lords as the head of the Council of Lords. Tempest Lords * A council of five, the Tempest Lords are more directly involved with the day to day running of the alliance. The Council of Lords will serve as advisors to the Sovereign and have the ability to overturn any decision made with a majority vote. Each Lord is responsible for an area within the alliance, listed below. They will work with the Barons to ensure that each area is running smoothly. * Sword * Diplomacy * Recruitment * Home * Finance * Until such time that the alliance decides, but not after 50 members, the 5th Lord shall be appointed by the general membership by vote. Barons * Appointed by the Tempest Lords and approved by the Sovereign of the Tempest, Barons work with the Tempest Lords with the daily running of the alliance. As with the Tempest Lords, each Baron is responsible for one area of the alliance. * If necessary, more than one Baron may be appointed to work in each specific area. Knights * Members in high esteem and/or members who have demonstrated a superior level of commitment to the alliance, whether that be through a job working for a Baron or through a program or device that betters the alliance as a whole. Knights are not required, but are highly encouraged, to have at least two Esquires, for whom they are responsible for their tutelage. Esquire * All general members below the rank of Knight shall have this title. The beginning rank for all members of Trikymia Dominion. Sword * In all matters of war, the Sovereign has complete authority. His or her authority is followed by the Lord of the Sword. * Trikymia Dominion should be considered in a non-aggressive stance toward all alliances, except in instances of defense or when treaty obligations require a declaration of war. Nuclear Arms * Members of the Trikymia Dominion shall not use nuclear arms in a first strike manner. * Any nuclear attack on any nation of Trikymia Dominion shall be considered a nuclear strike on the entire alliance. This will be cause for nuclear retaliation on an alliance wide scale. * The Sovereign of the Tempest, Tempest Duke, and the Lord of the Sword may authorize nuclear strikes in situations not covered in the charter, with the Sovereign holding final authority. Spies * Any use of spies on a nation of Trikymia Dominion shall be considered an act of war upon the alliance. * In the event of the spies coming from an aligned nation, diplomacy with the offending alliance will be attempted. * Trikymia Dominion members are not to use spies in an offensive manner without approval from the Sovereign of the Tempest, Tempest Duke, or the Lord of the Sword. Diplomacy * The Sovereign of the Tempest is responsible for all diplomacy with the help of the Tempest Duke and the Lord of Diplomacy. * All treaties will be discussed within the Council of Lords, with the final say had by the Sovereign of the Tempest. * It is the responsibility of the membership of Trikymia Dominion to stand by all treaties signed by the alliance. In the event that a member fails to abide by the terms of a treaty, disciplinary action will take place. Recruitment * It is the duty of the Lord of Recruitment to control recruitment within the alliance, as well as evaluating all new member applications. * Trikymia Dominion holds a policy of never recruiting from within any alliance. Home * The Lord of the Home is responsible for all things involving Internal Affairs. * The Lord of the Home will assist the Lord of Recruitment with the evaluations of new members. * The Lord of the Home will help to assign Esquires to Knights, to ensure * A request for a member’s removal must be brought before the Council of Lords to be put to a vote. Once the Council of Lords, Tempest Duke, and Sovereign of the Tempest have made a decision regarding kicking a member out, that decision is final. * In the event that a member wishes to remove his or herself from the alliance, a PM must be sent to the Sovereign of the Tempest, the Tempest Duke, or the Lord of the Home. Finance * The Lord of Finance will be responsible for all official aid transactions, whether they be military or monetary. Conduct Trikymia Dominion members are expected to be respectful to all alliances, not solely those with whom we hold a treaty. It is our belief that each member’s conduct reflects upon the alliance as a whole, and as such, in the event that another alliance brings to the leadership’s attention that a member was less than respectful, disciplinary actions may be taken at the discretion of the leadership. Those members who remain respectful and active within the alliance can expect promotions and rewards. Members are granted the right of discussing any topics they wish, so long as they remain respectful in doing so, and so long as they limit it to Trikymia Dominion property.